


untitled

by untldeathtakeme (LikeRebelDiamonds)



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [31]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/untldeathtakeme
Summary: For the minor characters prompt: X-Files, Cecil L'Ively + Mulder and/or Scully,
Fire fire burning bright 
In the forest of the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the minor characters prompt: [X-Files, Cecil L'Ively + Mulder and/or Scully, _Fire fire burning bright In the forest of the night_](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/741375.html?thread=98021375#t99500287)

"It's really lovely isn't it?"

He wasn't sure who he was talking to, voice dropped from burning whiskey to banked embers, echoing low in the Vancouver forest that he found himself in after his rehabilitation. 

The flame sprung from his hand didn't stay there. It sprang from tree to tree, casting campfire-shaded shadows on the trunks of the trees, lighting his smirking face, throwing amber reflections on dark eyes.

The fact that it jumped to a camper or two..well...Mother Nature was so unpredictable. If his voice could have been heard over the crackle of the fire, the short screams, it would have been whiskey-deep with amusement, coming from deep in his chest, beside the heart that felt like it was a giant ember inside him.

They would be coming soon. He couldn't stay away from reports of human combustion and she...well...she followed in his wake and people assumed she was the quiet wave, but he knew a flame when he saw it.

He couldn't wait to play again.


End file.
